Our Different Happy Family
by Princessbm
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Lizzie and Gordo with a life-changing decision. Once they make their decision, how does their life change when a new person enters it? This is their new life and how they live it. LG
1. Tradegy Strikes

In this story, the characters are way out of character. I know this would never happen in the perfect world of Lizzie McGuire. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so I hope everyone likes it. Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters from Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 1- Tragedy Strikes  
  
18-year-old Lizzie McGuire's life was about as perfect as it could get. How could it get any better when she has a loving mother, two of the best friends the world could offer, a younger brother that she was now friends with after years of torturing, and a boyfriend that she fell more in love with every day that also happened to be one of her two best friends.  
"Only a few weeks left; I'm so excited honey!" exclaimed Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mother, on the way home from her doctors appointment.  
"I know! I can't wait!" Lizzie answered The two continued to talk about the new baby they were expecting when a drunk driver drifted over into their lane.  
"Mom, look out!" Lizzie screamed as her mother attempted to swerve. The crunch of metal and broken glass was heard as impact was made. Their car went through the guardrail and over a hill. That was the last thing either of them remembered as the car bounced and rolled down the hill. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes to realize what had just happened. She was suspended up side down, held up only by her seatbelt. She looked around frantically trying to find her mother, but could not see her. "Mom? Where are you?" She yelled, but got no response. She unbuckled her seatbelt and tumbled onto the roof of the car. Her head was pounding and blood was making her vision blurry, but she had to search for her mother. She could hear sirens in the distance as she saw her mother laying lifelessly 10 feet away from the wreckage. She tried to run as fast as she could over there and was pulled away by paramedics when she got there and taken to the hospital. Lizzie woke up in a hospital room and looked around to find her boyfriend, David "Gordo" Gordon, sleeping in the chair by her bead. "Gordo, wake up.Gordo!" "Huh? What.Lizzie? You're awake!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair to get a doctor.  
A doctor rushed in and started to take her vitals.  
"Where's my mother? How's the baby?" Lizzie asked frantically.  
"I think we need to concentrate on you for right now, Ms. McGuire. You appear to have no broken bones, but obtained quite a knock to your head and have a mild concussion. We'd like to hold you for a few days to make sure there is nothing wrong under the surface." The doctor informed her without looking her in the eye.  
As the doctor walked out, Lizzie focused on Gordo.  
"Gordo, where is my mom?" she asked him, needing a straight answer.  
"I don't know Lizzie. The important thing is that you are okay."  
"No Gordo! What about the baby?" She cried.  
"Sweetheart, calm down. Just wait it out. They will tell you what you need to know when they find it out. Why don't you try to get some rest?" He tried to soothe her.  
"I guess you're right. Will you stay and hold my hand until I fall asleep?" She asked with a pitiful look on her face.  
"Of course I will honey. I'm always here for you; you know that. I love you." He told her.  
"I love you too." She whispered as she drifted off.  
The next time she woke up, both her boyfriend and her best friend, Miranda, were in the room. Miranda was standing by Gordo crying as Gordo hugged her. Gordo has tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Lizzie knew something had happened to her mother or the baby inside of her.  
"What happened?" Lizzie asked with a look of terror in her eyes.  
Miranda and Gordo looked at each other as if deciding which would be the bearer of bad news. Gordo stepped up to Lizzie and took her hand gently. Miranda came up on the other side of her and took her other hand.  
"Honey, I have some bad news for you." He told her as he looked down at their interlocked fingers.  
"What happened? What's wrong with my mom? Is the baby okay?" She almost yelled as her eyes searched theirs looking for answers.  
"The baby is fine Lizzie. They brought your mom in and performed and emergency cesarean section and delivered her without a problem." Miranda told her with an attempt at a small smile.  
"What about my mom?" Lizzie asked with hope her in her eyes.  
"Lizzie, this is really hard for me to tell you. Honey, your mother didn't make it through the birth. She was extremely unstable when they brought her in and had really bad head injuries so they had to rush to deliver the baby. She passed during the birth." Gordo told her as tears finally escaped his eyes.  
Lizzie just stared at him as if she expected him to grow a second head. Everything in the room was silent as Lizzie just looked around waiting for this nightmare to be over. She finally gave into the sorrowful tears that had been brewing. She broke down and clung to her friends for dear life.  
"I can't believe this! First my father leaves us and now my mother dies! Why does life have to be so screwed up?" she practically screamed as her body was racked with sobs.  
Miranda left the room so Gordo could talk to her and calm her down.  
"Liz, you still have so much. You know I'll never leave you. Miranda is here for you always too." He told her sincerely.  
"You guys should probably leave. You'll probably die or be forced out my life somehow now. I'm cursed!" She stated more calmly.  
"Lizzie, there is no way that I'm ever going anywhere. I already told you I'm going to marry you someday. You will never be alone." He told her trying to ease her fears.  
Lizzie finally really started to calm down. Something dawned on her and Gordo already knew what it was and was dreading the question.  
"What's going to happen to the baby now?" She asked her friends.  
"I guess she'll either go to a family member or be put up for adoption." Gordo answered honestly with his eyes downcast.  
  
Please review and tell me if I'm doing okay with my first story. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks! 


	2. Big Decisions

Chapter 2- Big Choices  
  
"Can't she just stay with us?" Lizzie asked the doctors as they informed her of the options for her yet to be named infant sister.  
"You would have to become her legal guardian. It would be as if you had your own child. This would be a very large responsibility for someone your age. You have to think of the consequences." The woman sitting across the desk from her informed her.  
"Can I have a few days to think this over and talk to some people that will help me in this decision?" Lizzie asked hopefully.  
"Of course. Take all the time you need and consult with everyone. You need to weigh the options and make the best choice for you. You also have to keep your sister in mind while making this decision. Think of how it will affect her. She should be put first and foremost in your decision." The doctor told her trying to make the information sink in.  
Lizzie went home to an empty house. Her brother Matt had decided to move in with their grandparents. She had a lot of thinking to do, but she still needed to talk to the people that meant the most in her life. She decided to call them.  
"Hello?" A groggy Gordo answered the phone.  
"Hey.Gordo, did I wake you up?" Lizzie asked timidly into the phone.  
"Lizzie? No, no of course not. What do you need? Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly.  
"I'm fine honey, I was just wondering if you could come over to talk. I'm gonna call Miranda over too. We need to have a serious discussion."  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, that's cool. I'll be over in a few minutes." Gordo told her as he got up out of bed.  
"See you then. Love you." She told him.  
"I love you too." He ended the conversation.  
Next Lizzie called Miranda to see if she could join them. She needed to have them both there for this conversation.  
"Hey, Miranda, do you think you could come over for a little while? Gordo is on his way. We all need to talk." Lizzie asked her, hoping for an affirmative.  
"Sure Liz, I'll be right over." Miranda answered, ending the conversation.  
Lizzie had nothing left to do but wait. Her thoughts drifted off to what it would be like to raise her sister and to be a surrogate mother for her own. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She was startled.  
"Hey, you didn't answer the door so I let myself in. I thought something happened to you." Gordo told her in a worried voice as he searched her eyes.  
"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I was just thinking about what we're going to talk about today." She told him trying to ease his worries.  
"Okay. Is Miranda here yet?" He asked.  
"She is now. So what are we talking about?" He heard from the doorway from none other than Miranda.  
"You guys, I have a big decision to make and I want to consult with you both before I make it. Gordo, this mostly applies to you because you will also have a huge choice to make." She told them receiving two very worried looks.  
"Go on, you can tell us anything." Miranda assured her.  
"I think I'm going to adopt my sister and take care of her. I know it sounds crazy, but I think I can handle it. I don't just want to send her away to be adopted by some random people and never see her again. I have this house in my name so I have somewhere to live and I'm almost done with high school. I think I could take care of her and give her the life she deserves. What do you guys think?" She let all of this out in one breath as she looked back and forth between her two friends trying to gauge their reactions.  
"Wow, this is a really big choice Lizzie. I hope you truly understand what you are getting yourself into. You're my best friend and I'll stand behind you in anything you do, so you have my support." Miranda told her, squeezing her hand.  
They both looked towards Gordo to see what his reaction was. He was now slouched down in his chair looking at the floor. They could tell he was deep in thought. Miranda decided it would be better for her to leave so they could talk it out alone. She said good-bye to Lizzie and glanced at Gordo and walked out the door.  
"Gordo.?" Lizzie softly asked while looking at her hands.  
She could hear Gordo mumbling to himself. He finally looked up at her.  
"Lizzie, I love you, but I'm not sure if I can handle this or not. I wanna be with you and eventually marry you and have kids, but I don't know if I'm ready yet." He told her while looking at his hands that were clasped together.  
"I understand Gordo. Either way, I think I'm going to take her. It's up to you whether you are a part of her life. I don't want to corner you into doing anything you don't want to. Will you come with me to the hospital so I can sign the paperwork?" She asked him, hoping he would.  
"Of course I will. I'm still here for you, you know? I still love you more than anything." He told her with promise in his eyes.  
He drove her down to the hospital and went to meet with the doctor with her for moral support. As they walked through the halls, Lizzie decided to take Gordo to see the new baby.  
"She's so beautiful." Gordo stated in amazement.  
"I know, isn't she? Can you blame me now?" Lizzie asked while watching him gawk at the tiny infant behind the glass.  
"No, I really can't. Lizzie, I don't know if I can let this opportunity pass. Looking at her now, I can't help but rethink my decision. I wasn't planning on being a father so soon, but I was always planning on it being with you. Lizzie, I want to do this. I'm with you all the way. Let's be parents." Gordo said, starting to get excited at the prospects of fatherhood.  
"Are you sure Gordo? You were pretty apprehensive back at the house. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." She told him, searching his eyes.  
"Lizzie, I'm more sure of this than anything else in my life other than our relationship. I know we can do this together and I already love her, just looking at her." He told her with conviction.  
As they finished their conversation, the doctor approached them. She took them to her office to discuss their decision.  
"Gordo and I decided that we want to adopt the baby and raise her as our own. We have thought long and hard about this and this is really what we want to do." Lizzie told the doctor.  
"Are you sure about this Ms.McGuire?" She asked apprehensively.  
"We've never been so sure. We have weighed the options and this one seems to fit best for us. The positives outweigh the negatives. We know that if we stick together, we can make it work." Lizzie told her while looking her in the eye.  
"I believe that you two have thought this through, but are you positive that things are going to work out between the two of you? High school loves don't always last forever. Putting a child though that isn't the best thing for anyone." The doctor told them while surveying their reactions.  
"With all due respect, we have been together basically forever and I love her more than anything in the world. I will always be in love with her. Even before this happened, I have planned to marry her eventually and have kids of our own. It all just happened a little sooner than I thought it would. Trust me in this, I will love them both until the day I die." Gordo told her with his emotions coming through.  
Lizzie looked at him with love in her eyes.  
"Well I guess there is nothing left to do but sign the adoption papers. I hope you are prepared for this." The doctor told them as she slid the papers across her desk towards them and they signed, forever changing their lives. 


	3. Their New Life

Chapter 3- Bigger Consequences  
  
"Gordo, can you come over here now?" Lizzie asked him frantically as a baby was screaming in the background.  
"Sure honey, I'll be over in a few minutes. I'm just packing up some last things and I'll be on my way.  
"Okay, please hurry." She said as they hung up.  
As Gordo walked out of his house with the last of his things, he could hear his father still screaming at him. His father was angry with him for taking responsibility for someone else's child.  
"If you walk out that door, you will never be welcome here again and you will no longer be my son! You will never come back looking for forgiveness or help when you realize what a huge mistake you are making!" Mr. Gordon screamed as Gordo walked away.  
"Howard, calm down, please honey." His wife coaxed. She was worried for her song and did not want to banish him from their lives forever.  
"I will not! He doesn't realize what a mistake he's making and how badly he is ruining his life." Howard said as he walked away.  
"Please David, please rethink things. Your father is right. What about your directing dreams and college? You are giving that up? I still love you, but you are making a huge mistake. Please think this over a little more." She pleaded with him.  
"Mom, I have thought this through numerous times and I have made my final decision. No matter what, I love Lizzie and this baby. This is a step up and I will never regret it." He told her as he walked out of the door for the last time of his life.  
He couldn't believe that he had just severed all ties with his parents. As much as they tried to make him believe otherwise, he knew he was making the right decision. He knew that he wasn't simply giving up his dreams; he was just putting them on hold. He pulled into Lizzie's driveway a few moments later to find Miranda already there. He walked in to find Lizzie sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and the new baby, whom they decided to name Jaden, which was the original name Lizzie's mother had chosen.  
"Honey, are you okay? Where's Jaden?" Gordo asked as he quickly went to Lizzie's side.  
"I'm fine Gordo. Miranda has her up in the nursery." Lizzie told him with a wave of her arm, referring to the nursery that Lizzie's mother had prepared before the accident.  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He told her as he got up and headed for his daughter.  
He walked up the stairs to find Miranda putting the sleeping infant into the bassinette.  
"Hey, how is she?" He asked as he walked towards the child.  
"She's fine, just going down for her afternoon nap. She's already been fed and burped so you're set." She told him with a smile.  
"Thanks Miranda. I don't know what we would do without you." He told her thankfully.  
"You would all shrivel up and die without me of course." She told him with a smile.  
"Hey, what's wrong with Lizzie?" He asked as both of their smiles disappeared.  
"I don't know Gordo. I think the pressure is just getting to her. You should probably talk to her." She advised him matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, I know. That's like a death sentence." He said with a smile.  
"I am well aware of that my friend. May the force be with you." She told him with a smile as she put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.  
He walked her to the door and thanked her again. He slowly walked back into the living room to talk to his girlfriend.  
"Lizzie, what's wrong? I know something is up or you wouldn't be crying. Please talk to me." He pleaded with her.  
"It's just so hard Gordo. I knew it would be difficult, but I didn't know it was going to be this bad. We're up all night, always changing diapers, and we're never alone anymore. Think about it, we haven't made out in weeks!" She told him with her eyes welling up with a whole new round of tears.  
"Aww, sweetheart, it's okay. We're going to make it through this. It will get easier, I promise. We can take turns getting up with her and with the diapers. And hey, we're alone right now." He told her with a smile.  
He leaned in and kissed her. She immediately kissed back forgetting all of her worries. Their kisses were deepening and becoming more needy. As Gordo laid Lizzie back on the couch, they heard wails coming from the baby monitor on the coffee table. They stopped in mid-kiss.  
"Ahh! See, I told you! We'll never get to make out again!" Lizzie exclaimed in horror.  
"Honey, relax! I'll take care of it." He told her as he got up, lightly kissing her on his way and walked upstairs.  
Lizzie could hear him softly singing over the monitor and smiled to herself. She knew that he would make a good father and that she could trust him to always be there. A few minutes later, Gordo descended the stairs with a smile on his face.  
"Now where were we?" He whispered as he sat back down with her and they continued.  
The next day they had to return to school. The principal and teachers had all been informed of their situation. As soon as they entered the building, all eyes were on them. The only sound that could be heard was a whisper here and there. Everyone had heard about what had happened and didn't know how to react. Even the infamous Kate Sanders, whom had tortured them throughout their middle and high school careers, was too nervous to say anything. They all decided to act normally and get on with their lives.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up?" Miranda asked as she bounded up to them.  
"Not too much. Kinda feeling like a zoo animal, but it's all good." Gordo said with a smirk.  
"They'll get over it." She told them reassuringly.  
"I don't know you guys. I feel pretty awkward." Lizzie told them while leaning into Gordo's comforting embrace.  
"It's gonna be fine guys. We've still got each other and school will be over soon anyway. Don't let them get to you Liz." Miranda told her as she hugged her.  
They went on with the day and tried not to pay attention to the other students and tried to pay attention during classes even though all of their teachers were giving them special attention. Life as they know it will never be the same. 


	4. There Goes My Life

Chapter 4- There Goes My Life  
  
This is just a little short chapter pretty much all on Gordo. I was lost for inspiration and when I heard this song, I knew it fit. It's one of my favorite songs right now. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's sort of random, but I think it works. Let me know if you like the song fiction and if my story is still going okay. Review and tell me if there is anything I can do to fix it also. Thanks!  
  
Kenny Chesney owns the song There Goes My Life.  
  
After seeing how everyone at school reacted to their decision, Lizzie and Gordo became even more apprehensive.  
"Lizzie, I need to go think. I'll be home in a little while. Do you think you can hold down the fort for about an hour?" Gordo asked her with pleading eyes.  
"Yeah, I'll call Miranda over. We'll be fine." Lizzie told him as she gently pushed him towards the door.  
Gordo went to the park and sat on a swing. He watched all of the kids and parents running around him. He looked at the ground and wondered if he was really cut out for this. All he could think about was I'm too young for this. Got my whole life ahead, hell I'm just a kid myself. How am I gonna raise one?  
Was he really prepared to let his future slip through his fingers? He had so much ahead of him that he would be giving up. He was so good at everything; his future was set. All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke. So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast. Oh well, those plans are long gone. And he said there goes my life. There goes my future, my everything, might as well kiss it all goodbye. There goes my life.  
Gordo's eyes filled up with tears as he realized what he had done. He had ruined his life and couldn't go back. He made a promise, a vow, and was determined to keep it. He closed his eyes and his life began to play in front of him. A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later, that mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator. Oh yeah, he loves that little girl. Mamas waitin' to tuck her in as she fumbles up those stairs. She smiles back at him draggin' that teddy bear. Sleep tight. Blue eyes and bouncin' curls. And he smiles. There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything, I love you, Daddy, goodnight. There goes my life.  
Tears leaked through his closed eyes. He realized that this really could be a blessing in disguise. He wasn't lying when he said that he loved this little girl. He could see himself being a good father and watching Lizzie be a good mother. He may be giving up one life, but he's gaining another. After thinking about it, he understands it all. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a director and that wouldn't have worked out in the long run anyway. Maybe this is what he was meant to do and do well. After coming to this conclusion, he thought further into his life and the heartache he would have to endure later in life after making this decision.  
  
She had that Honda loaded down  
  
with Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes on his American Express. He checked the oil, slammed the hood, said you're good to go. She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast. And he cried. There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything, I love you baby, goodbye. There goes my life. Baby goodbye.  
  
He came to the conclusion that he could do this. It would all pay off in the long run. He would be happier with his decision when he realized the true meaning behind the love between a father and daughter. It's a special love that he is happy he is going to get to experience so early in life. And who knows, maybe he'll get lucky and she'll be "daddy's little girl." He realizes that life really couldn't get any better. This is the path for him and he was going to follow through and make the best of her life.  
He walked back home to Lizzie and she could see that he was a much happier man and couldn't find what changed him. She watched him as he played with their new daughter and imagine what their life would be like. Little did she know that Gordo had seen it and how well everything would turn out. She could already tell things were getting better and everything was going to be okay.  
  
I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I just wanted to get something out to you guys. I thought I captured the second-guessing of anyone who was forced to make a monumental decision. Please review and let me know if it's any good! 


	5. It's Working

I've had some serious writers block so I'm pushing this one out for ya'll. I put most of another song in here. The song is "In My Arms" by Mark Wills and I don't own it. I also don't own "Me and You" by Kenny Chesney, I just used a little piece of it. I hope you don't mind the song deal because again, I thought it fit. I won't make it a habit though.  
  
Chapter 5 - It's Working  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were awakened at 3:17 a.m. by the screams coming through the baby monitor by their bed. Lizzie rolled over and groaned.  
"Don't worry about it hon, I'll get her." Gordo told her as he got up.  
He stumbled into the nursery and reached down to pick Jaden up. As he picked her up, she immediately stopped crying. He went and slumped down into the rocking chair in the corner with his eyes closed.  
"It's okay sweetie, daddy's here." He softly whispered.  
He took her into the kitchen and made her a bottle and went back to her room and stood with her in his arms. He started to sway and softly sing.  
Lizzie woke up again and realized that Gordo still wasn't back so she crept to the nursery door and saw him standing there singing. 3 a.m. on the clock, lullaby music box. Oh baby please don't cry, lets let mama sleep tonight.  
Lizzie just stood in the doorway and watched him as he continued to sing. He turned in a circle and saw her. He initially stopped singing and blushed, but she urged him to continue.  
"Don't stop, you sound great. Look she's going back to sleep." Lizzie whispered as she walked up to him. He held her with one arm and Jaden with the other as they silently swayed together. Tiny hand on my cheek, you're a miracle to me. In the stillness of the night, cradled in this rocking chair, I hold all my hopes and dreams, every single answered prayer in my arms. Wish I could hold you forever in my arms. I will give you shelter. Still I know I can always be there, to protect you from this great big ol' world But I swear this much is true, there'll always be a place for you in my arms.  
Lizzie had begun singing with him and they smiled at eachother. They both looked down at Jaden who was slowly giving into sleep. Lizzie watched as he continued to look at the baby in his arms and sung by himself. As I watch you take each breath, oh, it scares me to death, to know you're counting on me to be the daddy that you need. Wounded knees and broken hearts, learning how to drive a car. When it's time for your first date, will I know just what to say?  
Lizzie knew that Gordo would fit perfectly into the father figure roll. This surprised her because he had been neglected by his father for most of his life. His father often chose work over quality time with his son and she knew that Gordo had vowed he would never do that to his children.  
  
This promise I will keep  
  
as you finally fall asleep in my arms.  
Gordo finished the song as Jaden closed her eyes for the last time, fully giving into her exhaustion. Gordo gently laid her back into her crib and he and Lizzie stood watching her sleep with their arms around one another.  
"So what do you think McGuire? Are we doing well?" He asked as he looked down at her.  
"I think so. I think we will all be just fine." She said assuring them both.  
They walked back into their room holding hands and climbed back into bed. They were holding each other trying to fall back asleep.  
"Will you sing me a song to help me fall asleep?" Lizzie asked him without looking at him.  
"Any requests?" He asked as he looked down at her.  
"Just something nice and slow." She told him as she yawned. Ordinary, no, really don't thinks so, not a love this true. Common destiny, we were meant to be, Me and you.  
As Gordo sang the first few lines, Lizzie was already asleep. He stopped singing and starred at her face. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." He whispered as he closed his eyes to fall asleep himself.  
"I love you too." She whispered back inaudibly.  
The next morning Gordo awoke to find himself alone in the bed. He rolled over and slowly climbed out and made his way into the nursery. He found an empty crib there so he made his way into the kitchen. As he neared the kitchen, he could hear Lizzie humming and could smell bacon. He grinned to himself as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey sexy." He whispered in her ear seductively.  
She jumped and whirled around as Jaden began giggling from her high chair.  
"You scared me to death!" She yelled in mock anger and she swatted at him with the spatula.  
"Sorry, jeez, and you're welcome for the compliment." He told her as he pretended to be hurt. As he turned around, he was hit in the chest with a flying cheerio.  
"I think we have a little baseball player on our hands here." He said as he walked over to the high chair.  
"No way! She's a girl; she's going to be a ballerina or a cheerleader. Her favorite color is going to be pink!" Lizzie said huffing and puffing.  
"Just because you are all those things doesn't mean that we don't have a tomboy here. Let's agree now that we aren't going to push her into anything she doesn't wanna do. So you can't be mad when she wants to play sports with good ol' dad." Gordo said with a mischievous grin.  
"Okay, and you can't be mad when she wants to become a pretty pink ballerina." Lizzie told him with an equally devilish tone.  
They both knew that this would become a lifelong competition for them and they both wanted to win.  
"So, how are those vocal cords this morning?" Lizzie asked as she smiled down into the eggs she was cooking.  
"Ha ha, aren't we the comic genius this morning." Gordo said sarcastically.  
"Hey, I liked your singing. It put both of us to sleep." She said gesturing towards Jaden.  
"Your mommy is just full of laughs this morning, isn't she? Maybe we just won't sing for her anymore." Gordo talked in "baby-talk" to Jaden.  
They heard the front door open and the house was filled with the boisterous voice of their long-lost friend Miranda. She burst into the kitchen with a smile on her face.  
"Oh, what's for breakfast, I'm starving." She said as she walked up to Lizzie and hugged her while peeking over her shoulder at the frying pan.  
  
"Gordo, you should know better! You are letting her cook? I thought you liked this house?" Miranda joked as she hugged him.  
"Believe it or not, she's gotten better. Long time no see. Where have you been?" He laughed as he hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry you guys. I've just been busy with Larry and my new job." Miranda told them apologetically.  
"Yeah, I understand. How's all that going anyway?" Lizzie asked her from the stove.  
"Well the job is a job, you know. Larry has been great though. He's all I could ask for." Miranda gushed while blushing.  
"I know the feeling." Lizzie said while glancing at Gordo.  
"So how is my niece doing?" Miranda asked while bending down at the high chair.  
Jaden laughed as Miranda played with her. Miranda noticed how tired both Lizzie and Gordo looked.  
"Hey guys, how about I take her off your hands for a little while? Larry and I can try the parenting thing for the afternoon. You look like you could use some sleep." Miranda told them while pulling Jaden out of the high chair with Gordo's help.  
"Are you sure Miranda? She can be quite a handful." Lizzie told her apprehensively.  
"Of course. I think I can handle it. Plus Larry will be there to help me out." Miranda told her as she headed towards the door with her.  
"Well hold on a second, we have to get a diaper bag put together for her. Gordo, will you go do that while I brief Miranda?" Lizzie asked as they got to the door and Gordo headed up the stairs.  
"So how are things really going?" Miranda asked while searching Lizzie's face.  
"We'll have to go shopping and talk about it. I have so much to tell you now and I haven't talked to you in forever!" Lizzie said while smiling.  
"We'll make a date in a couple of days when I get a day off from work. The boys can watch Jaden." Miranda said as she opened the door.  
"Okay, I just fed her so she shouldn't need to be fed for another couple of hours. If she gets fussy, just rock her. She should need a nap at about noon." Lizzie told her while going through a mental checklist and putting a jacket on Jaden.  
"Okay, here you go. I'll come out and put the car seat in your car." Gordo said while handing the diaper bag over to Miranda.  
Lizzie and Gordo stood in the driveway and waved Miranda's car off as she went down the street. They walked back into the house and at first were at a loss of what to do without Jaden around to worry about.  
"So what shall we do with this time alone?" Gordo asks seductively while coming up behind Lizzie and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Sleep." She answered while turning around and placing her arms around his neck.  
She gave him a short kiss and pulled him by the hand up to the bedroom. They enjoyed their free time alone with kisses and talking well into the afternoon.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know about the songs and stuff. I don't want to overuse them or anything. I just really like country music, if you couldn't tell. 


	6. Accidents Happen

Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been at a loss as to what to write. I'm sorry to all of you whom have been waiting for an update. I pushed this one out just for you. I hope ya'll like it!  
  
Chapter 6 - Accidents  
  
Miranda and Lizzie sat in the living room of the McGuire household. Gordo was hard at work at his new job working for some famous director that neither Lizzie nor Miranda had heard of. He was only a mail boy now, but he would work his way up.  
They were watching Jaden rolled around and played on the floor infront of them.  
"So how did you like being a surrogate mom yesterday?" Lizzie asked as she waved at Jaden.  
"It was a lot more difficult than I thought." She responded with her eyes on Jaden.  
"Tell me about it. It's a lot more difficult than a lot of people think. Gordo and I handle it as best as we can. We just have to skip on the "us" time." She said, emphasizing her words with air quotes.  
"Yeah, that's what I figured. That's why I offered my services." Miranda said with a grin.  
"You can offer your services anytime you please." Lizzie said as she climbed onto the floor towards Jaden.  
"It's a limited time offer. Nah, just let me know whenever you need me. Larry and I are both here." She told her reassuringly.  
"How was he with Jaden?" Lizzie asked while glancing up at her.  
"He was great. He was so sweet and played with her nonstop. He had her laughing so much." Miranda told her with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"I took a whole roll of pictures. I'll have to bring them over sometime soon. Personally, I think she should get to hang with her Auntie Miranda at least once a week and give Mommy and Daddy a day off." Miranda said as she talked baby talk to Jaden.  
"Are you sure about all that?" Lizzie asked apprehensively.  
"Of course. We had fun. It will give us some practice." Miranda told her.  
"Is there something you're not telling me that I should know?" Lizzie asked her with a gleam in her eye.  
"NO! I just like spending time with her. And there is no harm in planning for the distant future." Miranda told her defensively.  
"Sure. Anyway, I guess things are going well with him then?" Lizzie asked with a sly grin.  
"He's great. I don't think I could get much better." She answered dreamily.  
As they continued to talk, their attention was drawn away from Jaden. Neither of them noticed as she placed a small plastic piece from a toy into her mouth. They both looked over as she began to choke.  
"What's wrong with her?" Lizzie cried out frantically.  
"I think she's choking on something." Miranda stated the obvious as she stood up.  
They both ran over to the small child and stopped to think about what to do.  
"We need to do the Heimlich!" Lizzie cried out as she picked Jaden up off the floor and tried to remember what she learned back when she took baby-sitting courses.  
Miranda had 911 on the phone and was screaming out instructions to Lizzie. Lizzie was doing them to the best of her ability. Eventually Lizzie was able to reach into her mouth and retrieve the plastic that had clogged her airway and gave her oxygen. As soon as she took in that first breath, she let out a loud scream and proceeded to scream for the next few minutes as Lizzie clutched her to her chest and Miranda gave their information to the 911 operator.  
"I'm so stupid. I could've just lost her." Lizzie sobbed as she crumpled to the floor with the girl in her arms.  
"Lizzie, she's fine. Paramedics are on their way to make sure she is okay." Miranda told her as she walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
As Gordo pulled onto his street to find an ambulance in his driveway, he panicked. He quickly parked the car and burst through the front door.  
"What happened?! Where is Lizzie? Where is Jaden?" He asked frantically as he ran through the house.  
He finally found everyone in the living room and quickly crossed the room to get to Lizzie.  
"What happened? Are you okay? Where's Jaden?" He asked as he looked her over and proceeded to scan the room for his daughter.  
"It's okay now Gordo." Lizzie told him as she looked at the carpet.  
"What happened here? Why are they here?" Gordo asked as he gestured toward the paramedics.  
"They are checking out Jaden to make sure she's okay." She told him sadly as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Why do they need to make sure she's okay? What happened to her?" He asked as he walked towards them.  
"She choked on one of her toys and I had to give her the Heimlich." Lizzie told him as she got up to follow him.  
"How did this happen? Weren't you watching her?" He asked, beginning to get angry.  
He reached the paramedics and demanded that he see his daughter.  
"Sir, we're checking her out right now. You'll have to wait a minute. We also have to make a report of this." The paramedic told him as he stood to face him.  
"Why do you need to report this? What, you don't think we can take care of her?" He yelled as he got into the paramedics face.  
"Sir, please. We're required to report the situation when it involves a small child." He told Gordo apologetically as he crouched back down with the others.  
Gordo turned back to Lizzie to figure out how this happened.  
"How could you let this happen?" He yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry. Miranda and I were talking and I just took my eyes off her for a few seconds." Lizzie told him gesturing back at Miranda who had been hanging in a corner.  
"We could lose her over this. Are you aware of that? It would all be your fault." He told her angrily.  
"I'm sorry Gordo. It only took a second for it to happen. We can't lose her." Lizzie said as she began to cry.  
"Gordo, it was an accident. It was as much my fault as it was Lizzie's." Miranda said as she stepped in to help her friend.  
"You aren't her mother. You aren't required to watch over her. Since I can't leave her here without anything happening, I guess I can't work anymore." Gordo told her while still glaring at Lizzie.  
"Come on Gordo. Give her a break. It could happen to anyone. They aren't going to take her away from you guys. Stop being so irrational." Miranda told him while hugging Lizzie.  
"My daughter almost died and I'm supposed to be giving her a break." Gordo said as he walked back towards the paramedics.  
Lizzie ran out of the room and to the door. Gordo just stood and watched her leave with a scowl on his face.  
"Jeez Gordo, why do you have to be such a jerk?" Miranda asked as she followed Lizzie out of the room.  
  
I'm a stickler for happy endings, so things will work out. Please review and let me k now what you think! 


	7. Unsure

Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm really sorry. I've just been in a long-term brain cramp. I've been really busy with school; I've got tons of grades to bring up! This chapter was written on the fly, just some random stuff. I hope you like it, and please review to let me know!  
  
Chapter 8 – Unsure  
  
Lizzie drove around the twists and turns of the road going far over the speed limit. Remembering where she was going, she slowed down. Her tears made her vision blurry before they rolled down her cheeks and dripped into her lap. She tightly gripped the steering wheel and kept her foot firmly on the gas pedal. She saw her destination come into view and slowed down as she put on her turn signal.  
  
She slowly drove around the area she knew so well. She looked out her window at all of the head stones of those lost. As she made her way to the one she was looking for, she thought about how their families felt. Were they as distraught as she? Were they left with an extra load of responsibility that they may not be able to handle? As she saw the all too familiar headstone come into view, she stopped the car and sat in it for a few minutes.  
  
She slowly climbed out of the car and took her time as she walked over to the site of her mother's burial. She read the names and dates of the headstones in her path. So young, so vital, so tragic. She considered their families and realized she really wasn't alone and there were people out there who were feeling what she was feeling.  
  
She slowly approached the stone and just looked at it. Her tears had stopped falling as she sat in the car, but fresh ones began to form.  
  
"Hey mom, how are you?" She asked as she sat down next to her mother. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the stone as she spoke.  
"I've really missed you and so has everyone else. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. I can't seem to get anything right. Gordo is mad at me, I haven't seen Matt in weeks, everyone stares at us like we're mutants. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do with this anger inside me. I'm even mad at Miranda just because she's happy." She said as she looked at the ground.  
"I guess you saw what happened today. I'm sorry I let it happen. It was an accident, but it was such a huge accident. I never should have let it happen. Maybe I'm not ready for such a huge responsibility." She said quietly as she pulled on pieces of grass.  
"I don't know if I can handle a kid, mom. I wasn't ready for this. I don't know what to do with her. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for what happened today. I don't know if Gordo will ever forgive me." She said with her eyes downcast.  
"He will." She heard from behind her. She jumped up and turned around quickly to see where the sound originated. She saw Gordo standing a few feet away with a small, shy smile on his face.  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry I got so mad and yelled at you. I overreacted and I just didn't know what to do. I mean, just thinking about what could've happened..." Gordo trailed off.  
"You had every right to be mad at me Gordo. I made a huge mistake that could have cost us everything. I deserve much worse than you yelling at me." She said as fresh tears formed in her eyes.  
"No you don't. This is new for us both. I'm sure we'll both make mistakes and we'll learn from them. We're raising a kid; it's bound to happen. With all the good comes the bad. We'll get through it though. Trust me, Lizzie." He said as he held his hand out to her.  
She slowly walked towards him and took his hand. He drew her into his body and into a tight embrace. Lizzie's tears ceased their falling and Gordo began to lead her back to her car.  
"Hold on a minute Gordo, I have to say bye to my mom." Lizzie said as she pulled away from him.  
"Tell her I said hey." He told her with a smile as she headed back towards the headstone.  
"Come tell her yourself." Lizzie said as she walked back and took his hand with a smile and pulled him with her.  
They arrived back where Gordo had found her and just stood there quietly for a few minutes.  
"Hey, Mrs. McGuire, I just wanted to let you know that we're all doing fine. I know you're looking down on us. Please help us get through this. We love you." Gordo said as he looked intently at the large stone.  
"I love you mom." Lizzie said as they headed back towards the cars.  
They each got in their individual cars and headed back for the house where Miranda and Jaden were both waiting.  
  
Please review. I'm really sorry for the wait! 


End file.
